


Clownin

by TwinEnigma



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Clowns, Crossover If You Squint, Fanart, Gen, canon garbage, just dudes being bros, let him live his best life, look into his space heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: Um, I live here now.fanart funsies
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Clownin

**Author's Note:**

> you're all gonna float
> 
> we're in space trowa of course we're gonna float get out of there this instant
> 
> no i live here now


End file.
